


'Cause Darling I'm a Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

by TheAbsentMindedArchitect



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Oblivious Kara, Succubus!Lena, Supernatural Elements, yea you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsentMindedArchitect/pseuds/TheAbsentMindedArchitect
Summary: Lena loathes what she has to do to survive and the moment she psychs herself up to feed, she's interrupted. Was it because she's a Luthor?Or: Lena is a succubus, she honestly hates it, and why the frick doesn't her powers work on this cute blonde?? Feat. Oblivious Kara





	'Cause Darling I'm a Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hey, maybe you should update Sleep is for the Weak, it's been over 2 weeks since you've updated.  
> Also me: theabsentmindedarchitect.tumblr.com/post/166960499561/skjdflsdhf-help
> 
> Happy [lateish] Halloween, you spooky bitches. 
> 
> This AU idea started when I was reading an analysis on Biblical figures and I had this random intrusive thought that Lilith sounded similar to Lillian [Luthor]. The name Lillian is actually derived from Lily, but close enough right? Succubi and Incubi were said to be children of Lilith, the mother of all demons in Jewish mythology. 
> 
> I based some of Lena's powers from the succubi from Lost Girl. Great show, 10/10 would recommend. Think of her as a kind of energy vampire, except she feeds on the life force/sexual energy from people. 
> 
> Context for this: think canon with some divergence. Lena is actually in National City before 2x01, taking care of business.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is very much welcome, grammar included. English isn't my first language rip. 
> 
> Hey, so trigger warning: some fucking douche slips something in a girl's drink in here. It seems like things are going to end badly, but I promise nothing happens. I just wanted to give a heads up in case it brings up anything bad for y'all.

It's not something that hits her immediately. It's something that creeps slowly into her, filling every fiber of her being until all that is left is an echoing hollow that would transform into a smothering need when even the smallest hint of lust was present.

A glance to the calendar on her laptop tells her that it's been almost five weeks since she's last fed and that she was close to reaching the point where she wouldn't be able to control herself. It wouldn’t take much: an accidental brush of skin, a slight change in the direction of the wind, a heated glance. She would become a slave to her most primal instincts, her morals and all rational thought thrown violently aside until the moment the demon inside her was sated and the realization and shame slinks back in, leaving her alone to pick up the pieces once again.

"Jess? Could you please reschedule my conference calls tonight? I'm not feeling too well."

_"Of course, Ms. Luthor. Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

_Yes, there is._ Flashes of her pinning her assistant to the heavy wooden door, asking to taste her and draining her life force invades her mind, unbidden and intrusive. She shivers, pinching the bridge of her nose harshly in an attempt to ground herself, to remind herself where she was at the moment.

Jess was loyal- too loyal for her own good, in fact. There was no doubt in her mind that if she had asked, her assistant would have agreed without any hesitation, but she would not be that person in power who took advantage of those who worked for her.

Plus, it just really wasn't professional.

She takes a moment to try to smooth out the indents her nails left before responding, "Take the rest of the day off since I won't be in."

\---

The evening finds her tucked in the corner of her favorite club, observing the room around her. Pandemonium was known for its discretion for its more high profile clients; rarely are pictures leaked and if they were, they were quickly taken care of before they were published on every media platform in the city. No one needed to know of the CEO of Luthor Corp's monthly 'one night stands'.

Lena grimaced at the thought. The preparation work that needed to be done beforehand was almost finished, meaning that she can publically announce her move to National City instead of sneaking through the backdoor of her own damn building every day like some kind of thief. She was rather looking forward to the renaming of her company and it's symbolic meaning, just not the literal mountain of paperwork that came along with it.

The night was rather young, so there weren't too many people on the dance floor, but there was enough for there to be a cloud of desire lingering above the crowd of writhing bodies. It didn’t take too long for it to creep over to where Lena was nursing her drink, caressing every inch of her skin and engulfing her in an intoxicating fog that she had no desire to remove herself from.

She could feel her body involuntarily soaking it in, the warmth licking through her veins and spreading throughout her. It sits, heavy at the tip of her tongue and at the back of her throat, mixing with the smoky bite of her whiskey. The heavy bass coming from the speakers reverberates through the room, thrumming through her and amplifying everything even further. Lena directs her attention back to the dance floor, watching the colors of their auras glow and pulse faintly against their forms with hooded eyes.

She didn't hate this part of her monthly 'ritual'. She was able to take something that was freely given without harming anyone, be it smothering looks or fiery kisses.

Lena feels her blood chill in her veins when she sees a man sitting at the bar slip something into a girl's drink. Startling clarity surges in first, dispelling the haze that she had been bathing so eagerly in, so quickly that it actually leaves her dizzy for the briefest of moments. The anger flares up next, all-consuming and destructive and it takes everything she has in her not to stalk over there and drain this scum dry, witnesses be damned.

Quickly making up her mind, she takes a moment to calm herself, taking deep breaths in and out, in and out. Her priority is to make sure the unsuspecting woman didn't take a sip of her drink which is honestly much too easily done. Once she eliminated the threat of the drug, she could drag asshat outside and feed on him instead _. Or worse_ , she thinks darkly, images of dismembered appendages and severed nerves flashing to the front of her mind. Composing herself, Lena walks to the bar as if looking for a seat, pretending to stumble and latching onto the woman's bare shoulder.

She coaxes at the cold warmth at her core, willing for a trickle of it to flow through her arm to pool at her fingertips and palm. At the same instant, Lena feels a slight burning sensation coming from her eyes and she hopes that the glow wasn't too noticeable in the dark room. "I'm sorry, I must have had too much to drink. Are you okay?"

She watches, smug, as the slightly annoyed look on the woman's face melts into something more dazed and relaxed. She blinks a couple of times before trying to speak up, finding her throat curiously dry at the moment. "Wow, I- uhm. No, I'm fine. I'm fine. It's okay."

 _Got you._ "I'm Kate." Lena offers, the practiced lie sliding effortlessly from her tongue.

"Eri- Ah. I'm Erica."

"May I join you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before and I think I would remember a pretty face like yours." She flashes a smirk for good measure, preening the slightest bit when she sees the slight dilation of the woman's pupils. She had already removed her hand, which meant that it was only her that was causing this reaction and not her powers.

"Please do."

She swipes the drink, downing it in one gulp while making sure that Douche-bag saw her from the corner of her eye. The slight surge of tainted lust that emanates from him confirms that he did indeed see her and she thinks she twitches a bit when she has to actively repress the reflex to roll her eyes _. Typical._

"Ah, now I know I've really had too much to drink. Can I get you another? I didn't mean to steal yours." Lena grabs the attention of one of the bartenders. "Anything she orders tonight is on me. Please make sure of that."

"You don't have to do th-" Erica protests, turning in an attempt to stop the bartender.

"Nonsense, it's my treat."

"Thank you. I'm actually new to this city, I came here…"

They talk back and forth for a bit, and Lena feels a tinge of guilt as she talks to the other woman. Erica was actually enjoyable company and she would have probably brought her home and shown her a great night if it weren't for this creep preying on her. Granted, Lena was basically doing the same thing, but she would like to think that her advances were at the very least a _little_ bit more welcome and actually consensual.

The conversation flows much more smoothly than she had expected, but she keeps in mind the whole reason that she came to the bar in the first place. After around fifteen minutes or so, give or take, she excuses herself, citing her need to use the restroom and making an obnoxious show of uneasy steps and wobbling. A subtle glance behind her tells her that Fuckboy saw her and was getting up himself to follow.

 _Perfect_.

She knows the layout of this club by heart (after all, she was a major investor) and locates the back exit quickly. Knowing the nature of the person she was going to feed on tonight made this much less enjoyable and she just wanted for it to be done and over with so she could go home, back to her empty penthouse. If she was being honest to herself, she was actually looking forward to the part where she drains him within an inch of his life and grabs his name so that he wouldn't be able to find another job within the continental U.S. ever again.

Was it petty? Maybe a little.

Lena pushes through the exit and walks a bit deeper into the darkness, away from prying eyes. She rolls her eyes when she sees Dipshit walk in the opposite direction, still trying to find her in the dark alley. Suppressing a sigh, she kicks a box on the ground next to her, starting an avalanche of empty beer bottles and breaking the uneasy quiet of the backstreet. She even throws in a loud groan for good measure, hoping that he wasn't deaf on top of stupid.

"Ya feeling ok, sweetheart?" he sneers, taking slow, measured steps towards her.

The lust that was coming from him was even more concentrated now that they were alone and in basically what was an enclosed space. Lena whines in anticipation because dear _lord_ she doesn't think she's ever felt this empty in her life and she could feel his _chi_ pulsing through him in time with his heart.

He was just _so_ close, close enough that she could feel the faint heat coming off of his skin and this was going to be _so_ good and she could already feel his life force soaking into her body, filling every individual cell an-

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

_Oh, for fuck's sake._

\--- 

Kara hummed as she walked back to her apartment. Today was a pretty quiet day for Supergirl, she only had to stop two robberies and the day was mostly helping elderly people with groceries or hanging out at National City's Big Brothers Big Sisters chapter to help out. She had stayed rather late this time around, which meant she didn't really get the chance to grab dinner and her favorite Chinese restaurant was already closed for the night by the time she was finished, which then made her decide to pop by her favorite diner instead.

 _Those six Sloppy Joes really hit the spot._ She pats her stomach contently as she feels a bit of the drowsiness that appears after a good meal settle in.

The sound of breaking glass grabs her attention and Kara lowers her glasses to check around her for the source and what she sees _freezes_ the blood in her veins and tints her vision a slight red.

She doesn't think. Her body moves for her and it's only after that moment that she realizes she forgot to change, but it was too late.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

She's in front of the creep in an instant and shoves him away from the woman, maybe a _little_ too hard, because he's now sprawled against the dumpster. Aaand there a bit of a dent where his body is.

She turns her attention to the woman behind her because he's still breathing and he'll probably have a concussion, but it's fine, but he's _so_ going to get it after she helps her because she can smell the drug and it's _really_ not helping her keep the urge to fling him into space in check.

"Hey, are you okay? He-he didn't touch you did he? Oh Rao, am I too late?" Kara rushes out as she scans the woman for bruises or injuries, careful not to touch her. She curses her impulsive self for not taking a second to switch into her suit because she's sure that the woman would feel safer if she saw Supergirl instead of plain old Kara Danvers, but there really isn't any use in crying over spilled milk at this point.

\---

 _I must be hungrier than I originally thought._ Lena thinks because she just saw a woman hit a man so hard, he made a dent in a metal container. She's _pretty_ sure that hallucinating isn't a side effect of her not feeding, but honestly everything was up in the air at this point.

"Hey, are you okay? He-he didn't touch you did he? Oh Rao, am I too late?" There was just so much _concern_ in her voice and a tiny part of her is touched because this stranger _cares_ , but she was just so far gone right now.

 _This is fine, I can turn this around._ She just needed a tiny bit of _chi_ to take the edge off, to reign herself back in. Just a little bit was fine, right? Yes, it was okay. She could make it up to this woman, this cute blonde with the adorable eyebrow-crinkle and concern painted all over her face and was obviously taking care not to touch Lena.

_Touch._

Lena reaches deep within her, summoning her essence and allowing it to flood into every pore throughout her body because she _needs_ to feel this woman and there's this buzzing just under her skin and she feels like she's been struck by lightning. She doesn't think when she steps into this woman's space, her yellow aura accepting Lena into it as she leans heavily on her, caressing her jaw with the barest brush of her fingertips.

_She smells so good..._

"My hero," she purrs, feeling the power seep into her voice. "How could I _ever_ repay you?" She doesn't hesitate in pressing her lips against this woman's neck, relishing in the warmth that dances on her lips at the contact.

\--- 

It's during Kara's look-over that her mind supplies a thought that she did _not_ need right now. Like Rao, this woman was gorgeous in that ethereal and timeless way and honestly the contrast between her hair and skin should not be that striking because Kara's pretty sure that it's not healthy for humans to be this pale.

It takes her a moment to notice that something is wrong.

"Your eyes are…are they glowing? Wait. That's not normal." It wasn’t light being reflected because her eyes were straight up _glowing_. Kara flinches because her first thought is _Kryptonite_ because they're green but she doesn't feel sickly, but she is _definitely_ feeling something. A huge part of her is wondering how green could feel so warm but honestly it doesn't matter that her eyes are glowing because this woman is a victim and she's just so desperate to help in any way she can.

"Hey, so I'm going to call the police, okay?" She already has her phone out and it thank Rao it doesn’t take too long for them to pick up. She's quick in giving them the information and she just feels pure relief when they say it's going to take maybe five minutes to get there because it's going to be fine and it didn't look like the creep touched her but she just can't imagine how terrified the woman must have been.

Kara turns back, ready to stay with her for as long as she needed. "I called the police, they'll be here soon. You're safe now." 

She watches as the other woman steps closer to her and jeez, is it okay for her to hug her? Because she just _really_ wants to hug her. And yea, it looks like she's going for a hug. This is fin-

"My hero. How could I _ever_ repay you?" The woman murmurs and _she presses her face into her neck_ and this was _not_ within Kara's list of possible outcomes of what just might happen and wow she cannot handle this becau-

_Was that teeth just now?!_

"OKAY." Kara tries to disengage as smoothly as she can, fails miserably, and ends up slamming her head into the alley wall, pulverizing the brick around her. "Hah- That was already there- I'm-" She freezes when she takes in the woman's wide eyes and _Oh Rao._

She doesn't think. She just _acts_ and somehow manages to escape back to her apartment without running headfirst into any more buildings.

It's not until later that Alex texts her, asking why there's been reports of a _literal_  disappearing blonde woman in the entertainment district.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for cheesy tropes. 
> 
> Want to come scream at me and tell me how bad my writing is? I'm theabsentmindedarchitect on tumblr as well, so pop by if you want.


End file.
